The present invention relates in general to a stop device, and in particular to a click stop device for axially displaceable parts, such as sliding spools of directional control valves or drilling spindles which are provided with radially movable engaging elements.
Known stop devices of this kind include a sleeve-like body fitted in a housing and having on its inner surface stop notches in the form of annular grooves. The disadvantage of such prior-art device is the fact that they are suitable for a precisely defined configuration of the movable parts and, moreover, they are relatively costly in manufacture and in material expenditures.